With the continuous development of display technology, the display has been widely used by various electronic devices gradually, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, computer screens or notebook computers.
In recent years, the development trend of high integration and low cost has appeared in the development of the display. One of the very important technologies is the realization of the mass production of GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology. The gate drive circuit is integrated into the array substrate of the display panel using the GOA technique, so that the gate drive integrated circuit portion can be omitted to reduce the product cost from both material cost and fabrication process. Such a gate switching circuit integrated in the array substrate by using GOA technology is also known as the gate drive circuit or shift register circuit.